


A Fantasy

by Embarassedbutkinky



Series: The Stages of a Claim [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinky, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embarassedbutkinky/pseuds/Embarassedbutkinky
Summary: Trunks has a fantasy he's always wanted to try, and when Goten forgets his brithday he sees the perfect opportunity to try it out... Set in the Stages of a Claim universe, so Trunks has the power to give orders Goten has to follow.





	A Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the thing, I am still working on the continuation of Pregnant Trunks, and it's taking me a bit to get it right, so I thought I'd post this one for an update. This story is one I actually wrote before Heirs, so it is slightly OOC for the Trunks and Goten we see in that fic, although I considered it 'canon' after Stages of A Claim. But because it is a bit OOC I am not putting it in with Ever After, it'll just be it's own stand alone piece. NGL, this is just straight up porn because I love writing these guys with this dynamic. HEADS UP: I don't consider this dubcon because Goten gives clear consent to what happens, but it encroaches on that territory, so if that's not your thing be warned.
> 
> Thanks all 
> 
> Embarassedbutkinky

Harico had been having trouble staying asleep lately and they sometimes had to spend hours making sure he was actually down for night. He'd been up twice already for water and to ask Trunks to please check under his bed one more time. It was after midnight when he fell asleep for good. Trunks checked on him, making sure his breath was even and peaceful before he closed the door to his son's soundproofed bedroom.

He grinned wickedly. It was now 12:14am. Officially Trunks’ twentieth birthday. And Goten had forgotten it.

It wasn't his fault, they'd been really busy and sleep deprived lately. Usually Goten was on top of birthdays and holidays and such, he wanted Harico to experience as many Earth traditions as possible so he'd taken the lead on it. Besides, Trunks had been hoping for this. He knew how horrified Goten would be to have forgotten his husband's birthday, and how desperate he'd be to make it up to him.

He found his mate at their kitchen counter, putting away their dinner dishes. He insisted on helping with dishes since Trunks tended to do all the cooking. Trunks slid up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, taking a deep breath against the old scarred bitemark.

Goten smiled and leaned back against him. “Is he asleep?”

“Out cold,” Trunks muttered, sliding his fingers just underneath the waistband of Goten's sweatpants. He kissed the mark lazily. “I have you all to myself.”

“Any ideas?” Goten teased him.

“Yeah,” Trunks grinned. “I'm going to celebrate my birthday.”

Goten looked confused for a moment. “Your birthday? What are you…?” He spun around with wide eyes. “Oh gods, Trunks, your birthday! It's the twentieth tomorrow! Well, today,” he admitted, glancing at the clock. “I'm so sorry, Trunks! It completely slipped my mind. If you want we can invite everyone over, I can cook today. I... I'll make it up to you, I swear.”

“I just want to play with my present.”

“I'm sorry,” he slumped. “I didn't get you anything yet.”

Trunks grabbed him and kissed him hard, one hand tight in his hair. It was a long moment before he broke away. “I'm not done playing with the one I got four years ago.”

Goten blushed, breathing a little faster from the hard kiss. “I'm yours, Master.”

“Wait, not yet. We'll play, but I need permission first.”

“Permission?” Goten laughed. “Do what you want to me.”

“No, I mean it, Ten. I want to try something new and I have to hear you give permission.”

Goten smile faded, his interest piqued. “What do you want to do to me?”

“I want to give a bunch of temporary orders, but they'd mess with your free will. Not just your body, your mind too. I'd give an order beforehand that at the end of the game everything is back under your control. But it'll change your mind and your thoughts for a while, and that's your choice. I'd never force you into a game like that.”

He could tell by Goten's face he was giving it some serious thought, and he was glad for that. He didn't look offended, at least. Trunks thought the prospect of a birthday present may make his mate more likely to say yes, but he still wanted him to be comfortable. After a long moment Goten asked, “Why do you want to try this?”

Trunks blushed a little. “I know you love our games where I'm in control, but I don't think you realize how much I love them, too. I know how strong you are, Ten. Seeing you on your knees or bent over, begging for my cock, it does things to me. Sometimes I picture it when we're out in public and I have to distract myself to stop from getting hard. I love you, and I love when we just have normal sex too, but dominating you just sends shivers down my spine. This is just another level up in control, so I've fantasized about it.”

“Would I remember it? I mean if you're messing with my mind, I might not.”

“I could try, I'll tell you to remember everything if you want me to.”

“Yeah, I'd like that just so I know what to expect next time.”

“Next time?” Trunks smirked. “So is that a yes?”

Goten kissed him. “I trust you, Trunks. You'll be careful. Let's go to the bedroom. As horrified as I'd be if Harry walked in on us doing anything, it'd be worse if I wasn't thinking straight at the time.”

Trunks shut off all the lights except for their bedside lamp and locked their door behind them. He turned off their cellphones and set them aside, determined to do this carefully. Goten waited patiently on the bed with his legs crossed, honestly a little nervous but determined to give Trunks his fantasy as a present.

Trunks eased down next to him and kissed him softly. “Ready, Ten?”

He nodded with a reassuring smile.

“Goten, for the next hour all orders I give you will be temporary, and when the hour is up you'll remember everything that's happened tonight. This is the most important order I'm giving, and it overrides any and all other orders. You'll respond to my orders and questions and call me Master. Understand?”

Goten nodded. “Yes, Master.”

“Goten, I want you to clear your mind for me completely. No thoughts, no worries, empty it all the way. You can't hold onto a thought unless I tell you to.”

The smile disappeared from Goten's face, and he looked confused. He stared blankly at Trunks and his mate felt a slight panic begin in his body.

“Uh, Goten, you will be calm and happy and relaxed this whole hour.”

The panic faded, having been just a natural reaction to suddenly finding himself unable to hold a thought. A peaceful smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“That's it, Ten,” he whispered, unconsciously stroking himself through his sweatpants. “Goten, for the next hour you'll forget everything about yourself. You're just my plaything, aren't you Ten?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Goten, light pleasure.”

The other man shivered, his peaceful smile fading to a surprised gasp. Trunks pulled his hard shaft out of his pants and stroked it for a while, watching the confusion on the man's face mix with enjoyment. He reached forward and rubbed Goten through his pants. He felt him getting harder under his palm, and the younger man whimpered slightly.

“You don't understand why you feel so good, do you Ten?”

“No, Master.”

“Goten, stand up and take your clothes off for me. Slowly.”

He obeyed, slowly stripping off his clothes. Trunks grinned when he saw the pleasure he'd ordered and his hand had already made the confused man hard and ready.

Trunks pulled his clothes off quickly and tossed them away. “Goten, I want the only thought in your head to be how bad you want my cock in you.”

Goten surged forward, capturing Trunks in a rough kiss while he pushed him back and straddled his lap. Trunks fought against him, pushing him back off the bed. “Goten, tell me what you want.”

“I want your cock, Master.”

“If you want it you're going to have to beg for it.”

“ _ Please _ , Master,” Goten begged, still struggling, looking more desperate. “Please fuck me, Master.”

“If you really want it you have to convince me. Get on your knees and make me feel so good I have to fuck you.”

“Yes, Master,” Goten said, dropping to kneel next to the bed. He took Trunks into his mouth enthusiastically, bobbing back and forth and pumping him with his hands.

“That's my good boy,” Trunks moaned, his eyes rolling back. “Goten, I want you so hard for me you're dripping, but don't dare fucking touch yourself.”

Goten whined around his hard member, but his hands didn't wander down. Trunks took hold of the back of his mate's head and pushed himself harder down his throat. Goten gagged slightly but didn't pull away, so he kept pulling him down as he thrusted up into his mouth.

_ Fuck. _ He knew he'd like this, but he hadn't known how much. He had to stop and pull Goten's mouth off of him or he'd come too soon.

“Goten, stand up.”

He obeyed. He'd clearly followed the last order as well; he was rock hard, body shivering slightly from need. Trunks leaned forward and slowly licked his tip, collecting the precum that had collected there. Goten let out a guttural groan, biting his lip.

“You like that, My Empty Toy?”

“I feel good, Master.”

“Goten, get on the bed and show me your little hole. Beg me for it.”

He quickly crawled up, spreading his legs and leaning over. “Please, Master! I want you inside me so bad. I need it, fuck me!”

Trunks ran his hands over Goten's back, lining himself up against him. “What are you, Goten?”

“I'm your empty toy, Master. I need your cock.”

“You need anything else, Goten?”

“No, Master, just you. Your cock is all I want.”

Trunks thrust forward into him and they both cried out. He gripped Goten's hips tightly as he pushed into him hard and fast. He knew he wouldn't last long like this. He wrapped one hand in Goten's hair.

“Who do you belong to, Toy?”

“To you, Master.”

“No, my name, scream ‘Trunks’,” he moaned, feeling himself approaching the edge. He felt Goten getting close too and sped up just a little more. “Who the fuck owns you, Toy?”

“Trunks!” Goten screamed out. “Trunks owns me!” Trunks felt the other man's body tighten around him as his mate came hard onto the bed. His eyes rolled back and he pulled out, releasing onto Goten's back. He just couldn't bring himself to use a condom tonight.

Trunks had to catch his breath. He fell forward and hovered over his mate, arms shaking. “G-goten,” he stuttered out. “Cease pleasure, and you aren't thinking about needing me anymore.”

He felt the man beneath him relax. He kissed his shoulders, glancing at the clock. It'd been about forty minutes all together since they started, only twenty minutes left. His eyebrow rose; no reason to waste the time they had left. “Goten, lay on your stomach in the middle of the bed.”

Goten obeyed and Trunks dug into their bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle of lotion and pouring it onto his hands. He set himself over his mate and firmly rubbed the lotion into his back. “Goten, stay nice and relaxed and calm for me. I want you to feel loved. Think about how much I love you, just sink into it.”

Goten moaned softly against the pillow and Trunks leaned down to kiss his cheek as he worked the knots from his back. He wasn't really watching the clock, but he had a good guess at when twenty minutes had passed. He kept rubbing, giving his mate time to just enjoy himself.

Finally Goten stretched and yawned, beckoning Trunks down to cuddle with him. They settled under the covers and Goten laid his head against his husband's chest.

“Well?” Goten asked him. “How was it?”

“Fucking amazing,” Trunks shivered. “Hottest sex I've ever had. Wish I hadn't come so fast, you just felt so damn good. How was it for you?”

“Not bad,” Goten chuckled. “What I remember, at least. I remember your first order, then being a little afraid, and then just...Bliss. Calm and relaxed and blank. I remember needing your cock more than air for a while. I can't remember you actually having sex with me but I can tell we did because I feel pretty spent. Thanks for the massage though, it felt great to be completely relaxed inside and out.” He blushed a little. “Do I really remember you getting off on calling me a toy?”

Trunks looked a little guilty. “Uh, yeah. Sorry. It's just a control thing, My Love. I'd never think about you like that in real life.”

Goten laughed. “I'm not mad. Still, I think I like it more when we don't affect my mind. For me a lot of the fun comes from knowing I'm letting it happen. We can definitely do is sometimes, though.” He glanced at the clock. “There's still twenty-two hours left in your birthday, after all.”

Trunks grinned. “Mmm, I hope you forget my birthday next year, too.”

 


End file.
